A Different Kind Of Miko
by Mari1616
Summary: It's Kakashi's lucky day when he finally gets his hands on the mysterious Miko who he has been infatuated with since she first came to Konoha, especially when he discovers she's not quite as innocent as he originally thought. Caution: Smut Ahead. Kagome/Kakashi


**Although I am not new to FanFiction, this is my very first story on this site, so please go easy on me! **

**This one is a tad on the racy side... -_- you've been warned! And there is an element of OOC for both characters.**

**Also, this fic was intended to be a one shot between Kagome and Kakashi, but I am sort of interested in possibly expanding on this idea a bit, so let me know what you think in the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Naruto.**

* * *

A Different Kind Of Miko

Chapter 1

Kakashi almost couldn't believe his luck. It had been years since he had first lusted after the mysterious miko who had wandered into Konoha and had become an established member of the hidden village. Now here he was, about to share his bed with the alluring Higurashi Kagome.

Of course, Kakashi knew that despite his own well-known inclination to lewdness, he would most likely have to treat the beautiful creature who sat atop his bed with a faint shimmer of lust in her cerulean eyes with a gentleness that did not meet his usual preferences. Despite this, Kakashi was more aroused than he could ever remember being and knew that even if he could not take the precious woman in the way he truly wished, it would be a night to remember indeed.

"Kagome…" He was surprised that the most he could muster in this situation was a breathy whisper as he called out to the woman who he had been dating the past few weeks. He was also too wrapped up in his haze of lust and thoughts on how to address Kagome under the circumstances so as to not frighten or disrespect her in any way to notice how the miko herself smirked at the reverent tone in his voice.

'This man…' Kagome thought as she ran her hands over her heated skin, gaining Kakashi's attention, 'is really turning me on.' Kagome watched with a crooked grin as her boyfriend gulped visibly under his navy blue mask then proceeded to turn his eyes away. She inwardly chuckled because she realized the man's unusual hesitance was because he believed her to have no experience as a woman.

Kagome didn't blame the guy, she was classified as a priestess, and generally priestesses and priests were under obligations to retain their chastity for the duration of their lives. However, Kagome was from the future, which gave her a much more lenient outlook on the situation. And despite Kakashi believing her to be the pinnacle of innocence, she was truly anything but.

After the final battle and Naraku's demise, Inuyasha saved Kagome from within the fully intact Shikon Jewel only for the time-traveling miko to be pulled back five hundred years into the future for what seemed like the final time. However, three years after the well had seemingly "dried up", Kagome found the portal once again open to the Feudal Era and made the life altering decision to return to her companions and love at the cost of never seeing her family or her era ever again.

In the beginning, Kagome believed that she had finally gotten what she had always hoped for, a relationship with InuYasha. The hanyou built a house for them in the village outside of InuYasha forest where Lady Kaede, Rin, Miroku, Sango, and their children resided. They supported Shippo in his endeavor to become a full-fledged fox demon like he was their first born, and InuYasha never pressured Kagome when it came to the physical aspect of their relationship or the idea of the two getting married in order to give Kagome time to adjust to the new path her life had taken. Or so she had thought.

After a few months of acclimating to her new life, and overcoming a good deal of the grief at the loss of her family, Kagome began to look towards InuYasha in the hopes of furthering their relationship. When she was constantly rebuffed, the miko chalked up the hanyou's hesitancy to concern and respect for her. However, when a few months turned into a year and a year turned into almost two, Kagome confronted the half-demon she loved as to his confusing behavior. Inuyasha had given into Kagome's sexual advances about five months after she returned a final time from within the Bone Eater's well, and Kagome had little to complain about as her love kept her plenty satisfied and vice versa. But at the subject of marriage or mating, InuYasha always balked. When confronted, Kagome goaded him into revealing his true feelings….

"So you can sleep with me but you can't pledge yourself to me? That's what you're saying? Do you realize how confusing that is?! Ugh! You're so stupid!" Kagome shook her head in unbelievable anger, her waist-length ebony locks falling to shroud her face when she stilled.

"Kagome…..I…I mean what's wrong with how we are now? You're the one always yappin' about how you love me as I am so just keep doin' that. Maybe in a couple years I'll be ready, but now….I've tried, Kagome. I still feel loyalty to her, to…..Kikyo." InuYasha kept his gaze on the ground between them as they faced off, but he didn't have to turn his golden eyes up to know that Kagome's face would be twisted with hurt and anger at this admission.

"FUCK YOU, INUYASHA." Kagome all but exploded with the words as she felt her heart shatter. "DON'T EVER LET ME SEE YOUR SAD, PATHETIC, HIDEOUS FACE AGAIN. IF YOU SO MUCH AS THINK MY NAME I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU AND SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG WITH THAT CLAY WHORE."

When Kagome looked upon InuYasha's shocked face, all she could feel was disgust. After the confrontation between the two, Kagome returned to their hut, packed her things, and left. She did not stop to speak to any of her former companions and left no clues as to where she was headed, she simply left.

For the next few months, Kagome led a less than savory lifestyle. With the knowledge that she had left behind a family that had only loved and supported her at every turn for a man who had defiled her in the basest of ways, the pure, kind-hearted woman she once was disappeared. In her place was someone who only cared about the instant gratification of her desires and not getting too close to anyone.

She heard through second-hand sources that InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, their children, Shippo, Kaede and Rin all still lived in the village that Kagome had considered their "home base" and were more or less well. All of them had been affected by the loss of Kagome and most blamed InuYasha for their friend's decision to run away. Though the inu tachi wanted desperately to hunt Kagome down and bring her home, they were dissuaded by the odd pairing of Kaede and Sesshomaru. Kaede because she reminded them that her heart must truly be in turmoil for her to completely leave everyone behind and that she must be given the opportunity to choose her next path in life, Sesshomaru because he had already encountered the Shikon miko and had succumbed to her womanly wiles. The two had spent many a night in the throes of passion at that point and the daiyoukai was not interested in losing such a….vigorous bed-mate.

Kagome's sexcapades were not limited to her ex love's half-brother however, she had sinfully indulged herself in spending time teasing and tormenting her favorite wolf-demon. Who, after breaking it off with his mate, was disappointed to find that Kagome only wanted a sexual relationship with him….until he finally had a taste of the woman he loved and was more or less content.

While leaving the residence of her newest lover, a neko demon who she had met while visiting Sesshomaru at the Western castle, Kagome came across a limping Kirara and, summoning her courage, began the trek back to the village she had sworn to never return to in order to help the little neko. However, when Kagome was making the return trip after dropping Kirara at the edge of the village and making a quick exit, she felt compelled to return to the Bone Eater's well.

This was when she was once again sucked in by the supernatural well and transported to just outside what she would come to learn was the village hidden in the leaves.

Kakashi was currently around 85% sure that Kagome was waiting for him to make the first move, which was slightly vexing for the nin as 100% of his "first moves" were under the copyright of a certain Toad Sage and would undoubtedly horrify the priestess. Despite this, Kakashi made his way to his bed to sit beside the woman he had fallen for and gather her in his arms. She instantly became pliant and melted into his muscled chest, much to his satisfaction.

"Kagome….I will be gentle." He promised as he slid his covered mouth down the column of her throat sensually, gaining a murmur of appreciation.

The two locked eyes and the mixture of love and lust in her gaze brought him back to the moment when Kagome had admitted the feelings that Kakashi was sure the beautiful miko would never feel for him.

She had explained to him that she had never truly had a relationship with a man, which he had unknowingly taken slightly out of context due to a lack of information, but that she was past that point in her life and that her heart had been captured by the silver-haired jonin and if he felt the same way in the slightest then she would become his. Kakashi had no way of knowing that Kagome herself had already realized the depth of his feelings for her even without the "subtle" hints dropped by Tsunade and Kurenai and had decided to move along their relationship herself as she had truly fallen for Hatake Kakashi. All Kakashi knew was that his feelings were reciprocated and he could begin to court the woman he had fantasized about for what felt like forever.

Now, as Kakashi was preparing for vanilla sex, he comforted himself with the hope that he could eventually convince his girlfriend to try a few Icha Icha poses….

'Wait what.' Kakashi thought as he looked down at his girlfriend, whose face was scrunched up in feigned displeasure. From within the circle of his arms, Kagome reached up and delicately flicked Kakashi on the plate of his headband. Her shoulders shook with her contained laughter at the confusion on his face.

"Kakashi, I'm not a virgin. You don't need to hold yourself back and ignore your desires because you think you need to go easy on me." Kagome wiggled onto her boyfriend's lap and gave a sultry sigh when she felt his length jerk at the contact. "I promise I can handle whatever you want to do."

Another thing Kakashi couldn't possibly know was that even though his sexual preferences were usually taxing for ordinary women, Kagome had been fucked by full and half-demons. Amazing strength and stamina made for days and nights full of pleasure and Kagome had been a natural to the exhausting, yet exhilarating, activities.

When Kagome saw the uncertainty in her lover's eyes she gave a mischievous huff and decided to prove to him that it was he that would need to rise to her expectations of spanking, hair-pulling, biting, scratching, and the many other tendencies she had come to expect from lovers due to the rough fucking of possessive, passionate demons. However, for now, she would once again call upon her own powers in dominance to assure the man she had come to love and who had healed her heart that she was ready for anything he was willing to give, for there was little she hadn't done.

Kakashi appreciated his love's attempt to put his needs before her own, but the depth of his love wouldn't allow him to take the tantalizing offer at the cost of potentially hurting her. He started to speak and assure her that tonight would be a sweet and calm one when his little miko pushed his shoulders just enough to make him fall softly on the bed behind him. He gaped up at his girlfriend and the lascivious countenance she had suddenly acquired.

"It's okay if you don't believe me, Shi-kun." He blushed slightly at the cutesy nickname she had given him. "Cuz now we get to have lots more fun before the main event." Her voice was still sultry, but had a childishness to it that made his cock harden even more.

Kagome trapped Kakashi between her legs and started to unzip his green flak jacket, he immediately leaned forward to slide the vest off and throw it across the room. She chuckled at his eagerness and reached down to lift the navy blue shirt from his body and haphazardly discard it as well. Kagome admired the hard planes of his muscled body with her roaming hands and couldn't help but rake her nails seductively down his chest, Kakashi moaned and shifted under her when those nails brushed teasingly over his nipples. His back arched when she leaned down to alternate from licking to sucking to nipping at his sensitive nubs and suddenly could not stand the tightness of his constricting pants.

"Kagome…" His voice was both raspy and pleading; he didn't know exactly where this erotic side of his girlfriend had appeared from, but he knew he wanted to see more of it.

Kagome smirked at the blush on what little she could see of Kakashi's face and decided that since he was so cute, she'd let him have a little fan service. Since Kakashi had removed his shoes at the front of his apartment, his only articles of clothing were his navy blue pants, his headband, and his signature mask. She knew it was unlikely that Kakashi would agree to remove the mask, and that he felt more comfortable with the headband, so she left both alone and instead unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

Kakashi sighed in anticipation and relief and lifted his hips up so that Kagome could slide both his pants and boxers off. When he was finally released from the confines of the last of his clothing he felt slightly self-conscious about Kagome being fully dressed while he sat totally nude with his erect penis standing between them, begging for attention. He was about to suggest that he help Kagome out of her white and blue miko robes when she suddenly leaned down to shower his dick with the attention it had been waiting for.

Kagome gave his red, swollen cock small licks, taking a moment to simply enjoy his manly taste. She made him hiss in pleasure when she moved her mouth to suck on his balls while her right hand began to roughly stroke his length and her left teased his mushroom head. As he grew more aroused, slimy pre-cum began to ooze from the slit in the head of his dick and Kagome spread the accumulating liquid till the top half of his penis was coated in it. Kakashi's face was contorted in pleasure as his girlfriend took the lead and used both her hands and mouth to please him, he cried out in warning that he was about to burst and Kagome suddenly pulled away and stopped her ministrations.

Kakashi looked down at Kagome from his upright position on the edge of his bed and let out a whimper at being denied his orgasm. He obeyed as Kagome grabbed both his hands and led them to slide into her dark hair.

"Do you want to cum, Kakashi?"

The man in question turned slightly red but answered, "Of course."

"I want you to too; I want you to cum down my throat while you fuck my mouth has hard as you can." She reached up and made Kakashi's hands clench her locks tightly. "So I'm handing you the reigns, Hatake, if you can handle it."

Kakashi was momentarily paralyzed with shock, it seemed his girlfriend did, in fact, have the experience she claimed at and wanted him to openly share his desires with her as an equal. He realized without her saying outright what she wanted, she wanted her lover to be strong and demanding and relentless. And Kakashi could be all those things.

"Oh, I can handle it, Kitten. The question is can you?" Kakashi's visible eye was closed in the way that made you think he was smiling under his mysterious mask and his tone was teasing.

Kagome started to stand up and berate him for still not treating her as an equal when she suddenly lost the ability to speak as Kakashi had simultaneously stood up, pushed her to her knees, and stuffed his large cock inside her warm, wet mouth. She felt her eyes slide shut in contentment as his long, slender fingers gripped her hair roughly and used it to slam her back and forth along his dick. He pulsed in her mouth and she moaned around him, causing vibrations that had the nin shivering. When she paused to let him slide out of her throat to use the tip of her tongue to attack the head of his penis, he growled and forced her mouth back around him and set a violent pace.

Kakashi's head was swimming and he was worried his legs would give out when he finally came; he could feel the beginnings of his orgasm low in his stomach and clenched his jaw. When his little miko lightly raked her teeth over the underside of his cock he cried out as his thick, white, ropy cum began to shoot into the back of Kagome's throat. Kagome slid back till just the head of his cock was still in her mouth and sucked and teased the appendage as he came. When he thought he had finally emptied himself, his girlfriend reached down to cradle his balls and give him a few more sucks on the dark red, swollen tip of his penis and he yelled hoarsely as another shot of his semen shot into her sexy mouth.

As Kakashi sat on the bed to catch his breath, he couldn't help but admire the way his girlfriend still knelt on the floor with her long ebony hair brushing the ground as she licked her pink, plump lips clean of the final traces of him. He realized now that even though Kagome was the most kind and caring person he had ever met, she was quite slutty in the bedroom. Kakashi couldn't believe his luck.

"Kagome, you're rather loose for a miko, huh?" He asked mischievously, a smirk hidden below his mask.

She looked up sharply, a blush running across her face and replied, "W-what? I am not! I'm normal! You're the pervert! Baka Shi-kun!" Kagome had been so distracted by how well Kakashi had fucked her mouth and the surprisingly satisfying taste of him that she was sure she had had some lewd look on her face and couldn't help but flush in embarrassment. She wanted to continue to cut him down for embarrassing her but her breath caught in her throat at the predatory look in his eye as he raked it over her still clothed form.

"It seems I've been a bad host to you, 'Gome-chan." Kagome wanted to spit insults at the nickname but could only watch silently as Kakashi approached her and lifted her to her feet and pressed her against him. "I should have helped you with your clothes when you first walked in," he teased.

The merry look in his eye quickly dissolved into lust once more and Kagome could feel him slowly begin to harden again against her stomach. She herself knew she was dripping beneath her miko garb and knew the man in front of her would find all too much pleasure in how little it took to arouse her. Her head tipped back out of habit of showing her submission to her demon lovers and Kakashi took the opportunity to tease her neck with his covered mouth while his hands began to release her breasts from their bindings, having already removed her white haori and blue hakama in his haste. The bindings came apart in his hands and he discarded them without care as he began to get revenge on Kagome by teasing her breasts. He pinched and pulled at one nipple, while his other hand twisted at the other; Kagome couldn't hold in her cries of pleasure anymore and she began to let out her moans and squeals.

Kagome was startled when her boyfriend suddenly scooped her up and tossed her onto his bed but instantly felt another gush of her juices between her legs as he began to remove her lacy, white underwear. She knew the words that would escape his hidden mouth, having heard it from several of her past bed-mates, but also knew she would blush from them nonetheless.

Kakashi was suffering from another raging erection that wanted nothing but to shove itself inside the pretty pink flower of the woman he loved that he was about to expose. He took in the sight of her red face, large, heaving breasts, and knew he had to return the pleasure she had given him before he would allow himself to take her. So he quickly pulled down the scrap of fabric that covered his love's snatch and pushed her legs far apart to get a good look…And get a good look he did. Kakashi couldn't comment for almost a full minute as he gazed down upon the juiciest cunt he had ever seen and couldn't help but feel male pride at making his woman so aroused that she was positively dripping from her core.

"A little turned on are we, Kagome?" He teased, enjoying how her blush deepened to an even darker shade of red.

"Shut up you baka." She murmured, Kakashi couldn't help but feel his cock twitch at the adorable expression she made when she was embarrassed.

"You're right, 'Gome-chan. I really should be focused on other things," He said seductively. He heard Kagome's harsh intake of breath as he plunged a finger into her pussy and started finger-fucking her at a good pace. When she started to rock her hips and whisper "more", he added two other fingers to her hole and upped the speed.

Kagome could hardly think, she was so aroused, and she could feel the flutters of her orgasm start in her stomach. Her eyes widened in shock and a scream left her lips when Kakashi reached his other hand down to her clit and roughly started rubbing it. Her legs turned to jelly and she felt her need spiral out of control. He squeezed her erect button between two fingers and she yelped in pleasure, then he used the tips of both fingers to create friction on the little bundle of nerves as he spread her wetness there. Just as she was about to explode, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Gonna cum, 'Gome-chan? Do you like it when I tickle your little clit like this?" He increased the movement of his fingers against her clitoris and she had to grip his muscular arms as she moaned. "Do you like it when I fill you up like this?" He pushed his fingers deeper and harder inside her pussy and the indecency of his words and the skillfulness of his actions sent her over the edge as her walls clamped around his fingers and supplied him with more of her sweet-smelling juices.

"Ahh~." Kagome could not stop her moans or panting breaths as she twitched under Kakashi, riding out the final waves of her orgasm. She found that despite the fact that he had just brought her to incredible heights with his fingers alone, it still wasn't enough for her. Kagome doubted it would be enough until she had came several times around Kakashi's dick, which now rested against her inner thigh like a hot brand. With a mischievous smile, the Miko reached up with both hands to frame her lover's face and stroke his covered cheeks lovingly.

Kakashi, though he almost purred at the gesture, couldn't help but feel suspicion towards the woman as he recognized the look on her face as signaling trouble to come. Just as he opened his mouth to question her motives, Kagome's hands slipped down once more to his arms to use as leverage as she switched their positions. He couldn't help the loud moan that slipped past his lips at their new position when it caused his cock to nestle against her soaked pussy. He also couldn't stop his surprised shout when, without giving him time to prepare himself, Kagome used one hand to guide him towards her entrance and swiftly sheathed him inside her completely.

"Fuck!" Kakashi cursed, his breath coming out in short, labored bursts.

"Mmm~."

Kakashi looked up at the sound, watching the beautiful woman who was currently riding his cock. Kagome's eyes had slid closed and both her hands found purchase on his toned stomach to help her maintain her balance as she slid him in and out of her slippery passage at a steady pace. He was mildly shocked that she had recovered from her climax so quickly, but the thought was fleeting as his senses soon became too overloaded with the pleasure Kagome was giving him to even think.

Kagome was gasping for air and her mind was hazy as she took Kakashi's length deep inside her, she was immensely pleased with how fully he filled her. When he regained his bearing and began to thrust himself into her, however, was when she really lost control.

"Oh Kami-sama! Yes! Just like that!"

Kakashi winced at the pleasure of his Miko's pussy tightening around him even more as she cried out from his cock. He reached out and grabbed her hips roughly, fingers digging into the creamy flesh. Once he had a decent hold of her, he forcibly bounced her up and down his length, panting from the delicious feeling and the effort. His eyes were cinched shut and his teeth were gritted, so he didn't catch the extreme look of pleasure that flitted over Kagome's face when he gave a particularly deep thrust.

"Ohhhh~!" Kagome screamed, tossing her head back and forth from the force of the feeling. "You're hitting my womb! God, please don't stop! Cum straight into my womb!" She cried as she forced him even further into her pussy.

Kakashi growled and began to ram himself even harder and deeper inside of his girlfriend at her request and trembled when he felt her spasm around his cock; the undulating of her warm, wet walls around his cock finished him and he let loose his hot seed directly into her womb, setting off Kagome's own orgasm. The nin moaned as the Miko's pussy contracted again and again around his spent penis, he pulled out of her and laid her on the bed beside him while sitting up to gently stroke her silky hair as she came down from her own high.

He then watched in lewd fascination as his thick cum gushed out of the woman, unaware that he had released so much. The copy-nin felt himself grow hard again at the sight and knew from the heated look on his Kagome's beautiful face that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please let me know what your thoughts were and your opinion on a continuation of this fic!**

3 Mari1616


End file.
